dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Drawn by Clouds
Details *'Title:' 구르미 그린 달빛 / Gureumi Geurin Dalbit *'Also known as:' Love in the Moonlight *'Genre:' Historical, comedy, romance *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Aug-22 to 2016-Oct-18 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST Synopsis Hong Ra On (Kim Yoo Jung), disguises herself as a man and counsels men on dating. Due to a love letter she wrote for a client, she meets Lee Yeong---future Crown Prince Hyomyeong (Park Bo Gum). Hong Ra On is unaware that he is the Crown Prince and Lee Yeong is unaware that Hong Ra On is a woman. The Crown Prince becomes interested in Hong Ra On. His eunuchs become aware of this and attempt to get Hong Ra On to become one of them. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/-LABFAUkQ9c User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Principal *Park Bo Gum as Lee Young, later Crown Prince Hyomyung (19) **Jung Yoon Suk as child Lee Young *Kim Yoo Jung as Hong Ra On / Hong Sam Nom (18) **Kim Ji Young as child Ra On *Jin Young as Kim Yoon Sung (19) **Lee Hyo Je as child Yoon Sung *Chae Soo Bin as Jo Ha Yun, later Crown Princess Jo (18) *Kwak Dong Yun as Kim Byung Yun (19) **Noh Kang Min (노강민) as child Byung Yun ;Palace *Kim Seung Soo as King Sunjo (early 40s) *Jun Mi Sun as Royal Consort Suk Ui (late 30s) *Jung Hye Sung as Princess Myung Eun (17) *Heo Jung Eun as Princess Young Eun (9) *Jung Yoo Min as Wol Hee (early 20s) ;Kim Clan *Chun Ho Jin as Kim Hun (60s, Yoon Sung's grandfather) *Han Soo Yun as Queen Kim (25, Kim Hun's daughter) *Park Chul Min as Kim Eui Gyo (40s) *Bang Joong Hyun as Kim Geun Gyo (40s) ;Jo Clan *Lee Dae Yeon as Jo Man Hyung (50s, Ha Yun's father) ;Eunuchs *Jang Kwang as Han Sang Ik (60s) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Eunuch Jang (late 20s) *Tae Hang Ho as Do Gi (late teens) *Oh Ui Shik as Sung Yul (early 20s) *Jo Hee Bong as Eunuch Sung (late 30s) *Choi Dae Chul as follower Ma (mid 20s) ;Others *Ahn Nae Sang as Jung Yak Yong (mid 50s) *Kim Chul Ki as Jang Gi Baek (40s) *Ahn Se Ha as Jung Duk Ho *Jung Hae Kyun as Hong Kyung Rae *Kim Jin Yi as Goong Nyu *Kang Ki Doong (강기둥) *Kim Jong Goo *Kim Ki Chun *Kim Byung Chul *Cha Joo Young *Lee Chae Kyung as Court Lady Kim ;Guests *Cha Tae Hyun (ep 1) *Jo Yeo Jung (ep 1) *Lee Moon Shik (ep 1) *Kim Yeo Jin *Jung Suk Yong *Seo Jung Yeon *Lee Kyu Sub Production Credits *'Production company:' KBS Media *'Executive producer:' Kang Byung Taek *'Producer:' Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁) *'Director:' Kim Sung Yoon and Baek Sang Hoon *'Assistant Director:' Kang Soo Yun *'Original writing:' Novel Moonlight Drawn by Clouds by Yoon Yi Soo and kk *'Screenwriter': Kim Min Jung and Im Ye Jin *'Costume designer:' Lee Jin Hee (이진희) Recognitions 2017 Seoul International Drama Awards: *Best Actor for Hallyu Drama (Park Bo Gum) 2017 50th Annual WorldFest Houston: *Platinum Remi Award (TV Series - Dramatic) 2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Male Popularity Award (Park Bo Gum) *Female Popularity Award (Kim Yoo Jung) 2016 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award (Male) (Park Bo Gum) *Excellence Award for Mid-length Drama (Female) (Kim Yoo Jung) *Best Couple Award (Park Bo Gum) & (Kim Yoo Jung) *Best New Actor Award (Jin Young) *Netizen Award (Park Bo Gum) *Best Supporting Actor Award (Lee Joon Hyuk) *Best Young Actor Award (Jung Yoon Suk), (Heo Jung Eun) 2016 5th APAN Star Awards: *Best New Actress (Kim Yoo Jung) Notes *A domestic and overseas hit, Moonlight achieved peak audience rating of 23.3% and became KBS's highest-rated Monday/Tuesday drama since 2010. *In October 19, 2016, a fan-signing event was held at the historic Gyeongbokgung Palace where scenes of the drama were filmed. More than 5,000 fans gathered to see the cast and the event was also live-streamed on Facebook. Episode Ratings See Moonlight Drawn by Clouds/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Official Facebook *Naver movie site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Romance